Beaver Creek
Beaver Creek, also known as War Games Map_Set/: 250-5[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/delta-halo Halo Waypoint - Universe - Delta Halo] is a multiplayer map in Halo 2. It is set in a tiny canyon featuring two symmetrical bases that are separated by a small creek. Beaver Creek is a remake of the map Battle Creek from Halo: Combat Evolved. This map was remade in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary as Battle Canyon. Summary Two bases lie on opposite sides of this small map, separated by a small stream. Above the stream a giant rock walkway leads to a Rocket Launcher. On the left side of each base a path leads to the upper portion of the map. On one side the path leads to a small cave housing a Sniper Rifle (Blue side), on the other side this path leads to another small cave which houses a Magnum (Red side). Upon exiting the cave with the Magnum a small ledge is visible which gives you access to the Rocket Launcher. The bases on this map consist of multiple entrance points. Each has an underground entrance out front and on the left sides that connect underground and lead up to the hallway that is accessed by the main front entrance. All hallways eventually lead to the main room which, depending on the game; will house either the bomb planting site or the flag. Both bases have two way teleporters at their rear. At both sides of the bases the roof can be accessed by either the rocks that are sitting there or by the stonewalls. Two glass windows are used to gain access to the base from the roof. One window is above a hallway near the lower entrance and the other is above the main room. Tactics #The pathways up the hills next to the bases each lead up to an effective sniping position, which contain sniper rifles in default games. The position is vulnerable to assassinations and fire by enemy snipers, but controlling both the positions as a team will grant a significant advantage. #The most heated combat takes place between the bases and teleporters. Keep this in mind, and navigate around or above the space, or underground depending on your situation. #You can super bounce into the tree near the red base sniper spawn, but it's rarely worth it. #Getting to the roof is advised to either hold a tactical defensive position or evade an enemy. #There are boulders on the sniping points and on the big arch. Knocking them off with a melee attack may distract or surprise the enemy and buy a precious second for your snipers or fighters in the hot zones. #The tight corridors of the bases make it very difficult to run in quickly, get the flag, and escape. When crouch walking, the enemy does not see you on their motion tracker, and sneaking through the base becomes much easier. The enemy will most likely find you in a head on encounter, so preparing for close quarters combat is advised. #Controlling the rocket launcher spawn can give a significant edge to your team, especially in a CTF game. Escort the flag carrier into and then out of the enemy base, or use the rocket launcher to distract the enemy while a teammate steals the flag. Be sure to constantly grab the rocket launcher ammo to keep it out of enemy hands. However, be wary of enemy snipers, who can quickly kill you on your way to the rocket launcher or while using it. #The Noob combo works very well on this map, as there are many weapons that can be dual wielded effectively, as well as an abundance of close to mid-range combat. Skill with the Battle rifle is definitely very useful. #It is possible to hang onto the windows of red base, on the side closest to the teleporters and the plasma rifle. Jump onto the rock and jump while crouching and steer into the window, and you should hang onto it. This gives you a good field of fire and little defense for the enemy, making for a perfect surpise attack. Though it is possible to hang onto the adjacent window, it requires a grenade jump or second person and would be somewhat awkward to get there. Changes from Battle Creek *The Overshield has been moved from near the Teleporter to the middle of the map, in the river. *Another hole in the base ceilings has been added, above the tunnel entrances. *Breakable glass has been added in both of the holes on the roof, which by a loud sound, will alert any nearby enemies to intrusion. *The ladders are replaced with ramps, due to the absence of ladders in Halo 2. *Despite a large graphical overhaul, the maps retains the same theme. Trivia Easter Eggs *If you push the rocks down on the sniper tower, there will be a message engraved on the wall that reads "Why Am I Here?" which is a reference to the Red vs Blue machinima. Trivia *The model of Beaver Creek is exactly the same one that was used for Battle Creek with the only difference being the team base colors and the removal of the ladders that led to the sniper spawn points. *In Halo 3, there is a map called Ber Ber Creek which takes place on Sandbox and is basically Beaver Creek with Sandbox objects. It is playable in Action Sack. *This map is remade as Reach Creek for Halo: Reach s Team Classic playlist. *A remake of this map appears in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, it is called Battle Canyon. Gallery File:Beaver Creek - Red Base.jpg|Red Base of Beaver Creek. File:Beaver Creek - Blue Base.jpg|Blue Base of Beaver Creek. Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Beaver Creek Sources fr:Beaver Creek it:Beaver Creek Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Map Remakes